


here i am (being who i want)

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Edited and Retagged 2019 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Indian Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Secret Relationship, Slow To Update, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: "But that's great!" Harry exclaimed. "Why the secrecy?""Because the girl in question is Hestia Carrow."





	here i am (being who i want)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if I just continue writing this ship, someone else will pick it up.  
> Worth trying, at least.

“Harry?” Ginny stopped him on the stairs of Grimmauld Place one day, mere days before his fifth year at Hogwarts would start. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Harry had to say he was a tad surprised by it. In his head, she was still to a large part that eleven-year-old who hadn’t managed to speak a word in his presence. But he supposed that he had changed a lot over the last three years — he’d grown more cynical about the magical world, for instance — “Uh, sure, Ginny. What do you want to talk about?”

But Ginny simply eyed Hermione and Ron behind him. “Alone, please?”

“Ginny, what's going on?” Hermione questioned. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t hear whatever it is you want to talk about,” Ron protested.

“Everythings fine,” Ginny assured Hermione before turning towards her brother. “And have you ever realized that maybe don’t have to tell you everything just because we’re related, Ron?”

“But I-”

“She’s right, Ron.”

“Oh, so you’re on her side.”

Harry was simply tired of these two arguing all the time, so he interjected himself before they could really get started. “How about I tell you should it be anything concerning. Not what exactly,” he added when Ginny began to protest, “just if it is something people maybe should be worried about.”

“Sounds good,” Hermione agreed.

The Weasley siblings exchanged a glance.

“Alright,” Ron relented. “I suppose that’s fair.”

“Great,” Ginny said, pulling Harry towards the nearest empty room. “Glad we got that covered. And don’t you dare listen to us or I will show you my new favorite hex the second we’re in Hogwarts.”

As soon as the door closed behind them, Ginny turned around to face him. “If you think I pulled you here to snog or confess my love or anything of that sort, I’m going to have to disappoint you.”

“I didn’t think that,” Harry responded, awkwardly rubbing his neck. And it was the truth. He was still too hung up over Cedric and Cho and the sexuality crisis he hadn’t quite gotten himself to actually think about. “You’re a friend.”

“I had hoped so. I’m about to ask you for something and it is related to the topic of romance, but you thinking of me as a friend makes this thing a whole lot easier.” She sat down on one of the rather unpleasant looking couches as she spoke.

Though Harry supposed if you had magic, your furniture didn’t have to look comfortable to actually be so. And considering the pattern on the seat kept moving, this definitely magic to some degree. Which, given what Sirius had told him about his family, only made sense.

“What do you mean it’s related to that?”

Ginny closed her eyes and breathed into her hands. “Remember the Yule Ball?”

“Of course.” How could he forget? “So you’re with Neville? Is that what this is about?” If so, why the secrecy? Neville was a nice guy if a bit shy and withdrawn. But honestly, the same could be said about Harry in many cases.

“No, not really.” She ran a hand through her hair. “You see, after we were done dancing, I just sat down at a random table and begun talking with the _very_ attractive girl that was sitting there already. We got talking very quickly and flirting not long after that. And then it kept happening.”

“But that’s great!” Harry exclaimed. “Why the secrecy?”

“Because the girl in question is Hestia Carrow.”

Harry took a moment to place the name. “You mean one of the Slytherin twins who always look like they think themselves over the concept of emotions?”

Ginny sighed. “Yes, Hestia is one of them. But she isn’t like that, really.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know,” Harry said defensively.

“ _That’s_ exactly what this is about.” Ginny accompanied the words by pointing at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to spend time with her so that you can confirm what I’m saying when I eventually get around to tell the rest of the family.”

Harry thought about the idea for a few moments. It was only fair to give Hestia the benefit of the doubt, after all, that is exactly what Harry had hoped people would give him all of last year. Or during second year. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

“Great! I’ve told her you’ll sit together on the train the moment I heard that both Hermione and Ron are prefects. Great talk.”

And with that, she left.

Harry gave himself a few more seconds to process the conversation before he went upstairs where Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him.

“So? What is it?” Ron asked.

Harry looked him in the eyes. “Nothing you need to be worried about.”

At least not for now.

* * *

It felt mere moments had passed by the time Harry was standing on Platform nine and three quarters and saying his goodbyes to everyone who had accompanied them on the way over.

Harry was really glad that he didn’t have to actually explain why he was splitting up from the group since Hermione apologetically handled that part for him.

“No really, it’s okay,” Harry assured them. “You go and handle your duties, I’ll sit with Ginny.”

They left after that and Ginny focused on him once they were done putting their suitcases in the designated spaces. “I’m going to go find Neville and Luna and we’ll come back here at some point before Ron and Hermione will be done. Hestia will be here soon.”

With that, she left.

Moments later, Hestia appeared.

Or well, one of the Carrow twins and Harry had no reason to think it was the other one — Flora?

She sat down directly opposite of Harry.

“Even if introductions seem kind of pointless, let’s do them anyway.” She held out her hand. “Hestia Carrow, unfortunately, one of _those_ Carrows. Nice to meet you.”

“Harry Potter.” He takes her hand and shakes it as a grin makes his way onto his face. “Unfortunately, _that_ Harry Potter. And right back at you.”

Harry had feared before, that this would turn out to be full of awkward silences, but Hestia seems to come prepared for that. “I wonder what this year’s Defense teacher will be like. I hope it’s someone like Lupin, he was probably the best one we’ve had so far.”

He instantly brightened at that. So far, he really likes her. “You don’t mind that he’s-”

“A werewolf? No, why should that bother me, really? He’s dangerous a night a month and that’s only if he doesn't take Wolfsbane Potion.”

“You’re the first Slytherin who I’ve talked to who shares that opinion. Though I suppose I don’t really talk to all that many,” he added after giving it a second of thought.

“You can generally expect them to disagree with that.” She gave a dry laugh. “Three or four years ago, so would I.”

“What changed?” Harry questioned.

“I made a friend who made me start to question what I was taught. I couldn’t possibly be gladder that I did. I certainly wouldn’t have talked to Ginny otherwise and she’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

The next five minutes or so were spent mostly by Hestia listing all the things she liked about Ginny ranging from looks over character traits to specific memories. Her eyes were full of love the entire time and Harry thought that she’s quite adorable, honestly.

He doesn’t say it, though.

They continue talking after that and before they know, it’s time for Hestia to leave since they want to avoid Ron and the rest of the Weasleys seeing her for now.

And Harry has to say, he feels sadder than he thought he would about that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more talk of my writing, consider looking at my (currently semi-active but trying to change that) tumblr @marvelgeek42.


End file.
